


Amor Caecus Est

by LazuliAlekto



Series: Envy and Love [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Fuckbuddies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: Love is Blindcompanion piece to Caeca Invidia Est (Envy is Blind)This is Ignis' side of the story.Can be read on it's own





	Amor Caecus Est

 

  Ignis averted his gaze, hint of a blush painting his cheeks.

  “Ahh, see, you _do_ like that idea, so why not say yes?”  Nyx leaned against the doorframe and appraised the flustered Advisor to the Prince of Lucis.

  Ignis kept his eyes on the ground, thoughts racing through his head.  What Nyx was proposing wasn’t exactly absurd, per se, but it wasn’t something Ignis had considered before.  He wasn’t a robot, despite what others may think, he had a desire for contact and apparently, Nyx Ulric, Hero of the Kingsglaive, had a desire for Ignis Scientia.  Ignis was no fool, however.  Nyx had a certain reputation amongst the Guard and Glaive.  He went through sexual partners like a hot knife through butter, leaving a trail of broken hearts behind him.  He was never without someone to warm his bed, yet here he was, propositioning Ignis of all people.

  Ignis lifted his head, sharp narrowed gaze on the man as he swept his ice blue eyes over Ignis’ frame, mentally undressing him.  Ignis raised a brow and smirked, just a little.

  “The idea is intriguing, however, I don’t particularly find you to be appealing,” Ignis said, boredom in his tone.  He wasn’t lying, at least, not entirely.  Nyx was attractive, he just wasn’t…he wasn’t Noctis.  Noctis, his superior in every sense on the word as far as Ignis was concerned.  And therefore, completely and utterly out of reach and inappropriate for Ignis to be in love with, much less lusting over.

  Nyx laughed darkly at Ignis’ words, not fooled for a second, but playing along anyway.  “What, you tellin’ me you’re not gay, coz I ain’t buying that.”

  “Oh, I am most definitely gay, Nyx, I just don’t find myself dropping my underwear at the thought of you, you will have to work harder than just _fluttering your lashes at me_.”

  “Ahh, playin’ hard to get?” Nyx smiled, assured of success. 

  Ignis rolled his eyes, “no, just not a push over, Ulric, I have standards.”  He leaned back against the wall, mirroring Nyx’s stance, “you will find I am not going to melt into a puddle simply because Nyx fucking Ulric asked me for sex.”

  “You want me to ask you on a date first?” Nyx glowered at him, becoming a little annoyed at the lack of capitulation.

  “Oh, Gods, no, most definitely not,” Ignis retorted.

  “Wow, don’t hold back, Ignis.”

  “Please do not tell me your ego is _that_ delicate, I am merely being honest,” Ignis drawled, giving Nyx a half smile.

  “You could have just said no,” Nyx grumbled.

  “Now, why would I do that when I have every intention of saying yes,” Ignis said, tilting his head to one side, watching the spark of interest reignite in Nyx’s eyes with amusement, “I just wish you to be aware that I am under no assumptions about the nature of this arrangement, I am not going to be another of your broken hearts, Nyx, that is impossible.”

  Nyx eyed him thoughtfully, “so, just sex, nothing else?”  Ignis fought the urge to laugh.  Nyx was used to his conquests chasing him and Ignis had absolutely no desire to chase Nyx anywhere.

  Ignis nodded, “precisely,” he said smiling as Nyx moved a little closer, “you will be a…distraction, of sorts,” he added with a little wave of his hand in Nyx’s direction.

  Nyx narrowed his blue eyes, then stalked closer, right into Ignis’ personal space, “well, that’s the first time anyone has called me that, maybe I should show you exactly how distracting I can be.”

  Ignis placed a firm hand on Nyx’s chest and halted any further movement, “not here,” he hissed and flicked his gaze around.  “I am not going to be caught canoodling with you and have everyone gossiping about me being your latest conquest.”

  “Canoodling?  Really?” Nyx scoffed, but moved back, just enough to maintain a sense of decorum.  Ignis raised an elegant brow at the Glaive, daring Nyx to make fun of his choice of words. 

  “I am not going to be crass, not in public, Nyx,” he murmured, his voice almost a purr and he smirked internally at the darkened pupils of Nyx at the tone.  “Later.”

  The way Nyx’s ice blue eyes swept over Ignis’ form was predatory, hungry and more than a little intrigued.  “Most definitely, your number?” Nyx asked, fishing his phone out of his pocket and unlocking it.  Ignis recited it and watched Nyx’s fingers tapping at the screen to distract himself from the very inappropriate thoughts tumbling through his head.  It didn’t matter that they were organising an illicit rendezvous with all the romance of a scheduled training session, it still sent a pleasant tingle through Ignis.  Hmm, training, well, yes, it could be deemed that, at least on Nyx’s part.  He was sure that Nyx would consider him staid and _vanilla_ in the bedroom.  Nothing was further from the truth.  It was beside the point that he wanted to indulge in Noctis and explore the Prince’s kinks rather than anyone else’s.  That was beyond reach.  So, he would take Nyx’s arrogant composure down, brick by delicious brick.

  That thought in mind, he reached out quickly, shifting his eyes back and forth, assessing just how alone they were, and tugged Nyx in by his Kingsglaive jacket, and pressed a very firm kiss to his lips before shoving him back and smirking at the startled expression.

  “I thought _canoodling_ was off the menu?”

  “That wasn’t canoodling, Nyx, that was sealing the bargain, if you will, that and I do like to keep you on your toes, can’t have you getting complacent,” Ignis retorted, spinning on his heel and sauntering away with just a hint of a swing to his hips.  He could feel the Glaive’s eyes watching every flick of his hips as he departed.

  He’d barely made it to the end of the hall when his phone buzzed in his pocket.  He waited until he’d rounded the corner before he retrieved it and swiped the screen to unlock.  Another smirk pulled at his lips, a message from Nyx.

  **Nyx:  I can’t wait to wreck that ass.**

**Sent @ 4:15pm.**

  Ignis stifled the undignified snort that he wanted to let loose and tapped at the screen as he continued to the garage.

  **Ignis:  we shall see if you can possibly live up to your reputation.**

**I would so hate to be disappointed.**

**Sent @ 4:17pm.**

  He unlocked his car and settled behind the steering wheel, briefcase on the passenger seat.  Starting it up, he heard his phone go off again and purposely ignored it until he arrived at Noct’s apartment.  Noting the Prince was suffering through an assignment, he moved to the kitchen to begin preparing the evening meal.  Schooling his face to stillness, he scooped his phone up and peeked over to where Noct was grumbling at the table, scratching his head before scribbling something.  He got lost for a moment as the late afternoon sun caught Noct’s hair, making it shine blue and casting an ethereal halo about his head.  Gods, he was so lovely.

  He shook off his momentary lapse and read the message that Nyx had sent him.

  **Nyx:  Most people aren’t disappointed Ignis**

**Sent @ 4:19pm.**

**Ignis:  I am not most people**

**You will find I am hard to please**

**Sent @ 5:25pm.**

Ignis watched the dots rise and fall on the screen as Nyx typed his reply.  My, he was rather eager.  Ignis could work with that, though it did surprise him.  He’d thought the man’s usual casual smug arrogance would carry over into his sex life.  Apparently not.

  He looked up to find Noct watching him and raised his brow in question, “yes, Noct?  Is anything the matter?”  Thoughts of Nyx went out the window as he focused on the Prince. 

  “Ahh…just wondering what you’re makin’.  How many veggies are you gonna poison me with?” Noct said, scratching at his hair and shifting his eyes back to his assignment with a touch of annoyance.

  Ignis rolled his eyes, thoroughly affectionate, “none tonight, you will be pleased to note, though I cannot speak for tomorrow.  How is your assignment going?”

  Noct had perked up at the mention of the lack of vegetables in his meal, unaware that there would be tomatoes and onions in the sauce he was preparing, but Ignis felt those didn’t count.  “I think I have it worked out, got stuck for a bit, but I found that site you recommended was really good.”

  “Good to hear,” Ignis beamed and scooped up the spoon he was using to stir the sauce on the stove.

  “Yeah, so…thanks,” Noct muttered, just loud enough for Ignis to hear.

  “You are most welcome, Noct,” he replied, genuinely pleased and touched that Noct was thanking him for something that was essentially part of his duties.  Not that he wouldn’t have done it anyway.  Anything for Noctis.

  Noct grunted noncommittally and shifted his gaze back to his assignment.

  With his Prince occupied again, he swiped at the screen on his phone to see what Nyx had written surreptitiously and bit his lip to smother the quirk of his lips.

  **Nyx:  yeah, I can tell that**

**But I like a challenge**

**And I think I’m up to it**

**Sent @ 5:27pm**

**Ignis:  A challenge it shall be then**

**I look forward to the results**

**Sent @ 5:30pm.**

The results were, Ignis thought a great deal later that evening, rather satisfactory.

  He’d sent a quick message to Nyx as he’d left Noct’s apartment building, feeling pent up and frustrated after watching Noct stretch and flex like a feline as he made ready to head to bed.  The sinuous bend and twist of his spine creating reactions he had trouble covering as he turned away hastily, busying himself with his own departure as Noct waved him out with a sleepy yawn.

  He arrived in the garage of his own building to find Nyx lounging against his motorbike, dressed more casually and oozing his usual smug sex appeal.  Ignis quirked his lips in the ghost of a smile, leading the way up to his apartment silently.  He unlocked his door and ushered Nyx in, depositing his briefcase and keys in their places, phone placed on the kitchen counter he turned to find Nyx appraising him, predatorily.  Stalking closer, Ignis tugged him in close, much as he had earlier, this time running his hands up Nyx’s sides under his t-shirt, feeling the defined muscles as he attacked Nyx’s mouth, the Glaive fighting him for dominance.

  They both pulled back, panting and Ignis inclined his head towards his bedroom, “shall we?”

  “Lead the way,” Nyx smirked, holding his hand out.

  Ignis peered over his shoulder as he sauntered to the bedroom, chuckling as he noted where Nyx’s gaze was fixed.  “You appear to have a fixation on my ass, Ulric,” he drawled, more a purr than anything else.

  “Can ya blame me, it’s a fine ass,” Nyx answered and proceeded to palm at it as he followed.

  Ignis let out a deep hum of appreciation when Nyx pinned him against the wall of his bedroom, and ground into him roughly, shoving the Glaive back after a moment and dragging him to the bed.  He pushed Nyx down and ripped his t-shirt up over his head, Nyx’s hands reaching for Ignis own shirt and fumbling with the buttons to expose Ignis’ chest.

  “Eager, aren’t we?”

  “Been wantin’ to know what’s under these prim clothes of yours for a while,” Nyx retorted cheekily, moving to Ignis’ belt once the shirt hung open.

  “Oh really?” Ignis asked huskily as Nyx pulled his pants down, rather surprised that the Hero of the Glaive had noticed him at all.  “I do hope it’s to your liking.”

  Nyx flicked his gaze up, “mmm, could tell you were hiding somethin’ special, but you’re fuckin’ gorgeous.”

  Ignis was stunned by the genuine honesty in Nyx’s tone and fought the blush that was threatening to creep over his cheeks.  He decided to forge ahead and act instead, shuffling his pants completely off, shrugging his shirt to the floor with a soft whisper and his deft hands moving to Nyx’s pants, “we will need these off, I believe.”

  When Nyx stood and shoved his pants down around his ankles and kicked them off, Ignis took the moment to blatantly appreciate the Glaive’s honed physique, a similar height to Ignis, yet stockier in build, more overtly muscular than Ignis’ lithe form, covered in scars, some old, some fresher in appearance, none taking away from the attractive sight he presented, green eyes lingering on the thick arousal between muscled thighs.

  Ignis pushed Nyx back on the bed again, slipping his glasses off and rummaging in his bedside drawer for the supplies they would need.  Dropping the condoms and lube on the bed he crawled up over Nyx and crushed their mouths together, the other man groaning as he rubbed their lengths together.  He reached up and tangled his fingers in Nyx’s long hair, tugging on the braids to angle his head and thrust his tongue into his mouth, rolling his hips down, both of them groaning this time.

  Gods, Ignis needed this, needed touch.  It made him salacious, debauched and hungry for more, especially as Nyx started clutching at his back and ass, grinding them together harder, more insistently, moaning into Ignis’ mouth.  He felt a stab of guilt, he felt like he was betraying Noctis, irrational as that was.  Noct wasn’t his to betray.  He shoved the thoughts away, hard, desperate to forget.

  Nyx pulled him back, concern on his face, but Ignis dove back in and kissed him again, not wanting to explain and Nyx gave in, flicking their tongues against each other fervently.  Ignis let his body take over, rolling them both so Nyx was looming above him.  His hands moved from the long strands and braids, down the planes of Nyx’ back to his taut ass and dug his fingers in roughly.

  “Fuck,” Nyx swore shakily.

  Ignis nodded, “Gods, yes!”

  Nyx shuffled back, kneeling between Ignis’ spread thighs and coasted his hands down Ignis’ stomach, squeezing at his slim hips and tugged him up over Nyx’s knees, propping him up and exposing his ass to the icy blue gaze.  Nyx then grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted a liberal amount over his fingers, looking up to see Ignis bite his bottom lip and nod urgently.

  When Nyx pressed his first finger in slowly, Ignis bucked up and growled deep in his throat, throwing his head back and Nyx bent over him, suckling a nipple into his mouth, tugging it between his teeth, then lapping at it with his tongue.  “Fucking hells, so tight,” Nyx murmured against his chest as his finger pumped in and out before he added a second.

  “Mmm,” Ignis moaned in agreement, his hips rolling as he helped Nyx work him open, the Glaive giving a soft gasp as Ignis snaked his hand down and wrapped his fingers around Nyx’s wrist and forced his pace to increase.  “Harder,” he demanded.

  “Gods, you’re hot!”  Nyx nuzzled at Ignis’ neck, breathing the words out over his skin.

  Ignis gave a half laugh, half gasp, “I bet you say that to all the boys,” he tried to tease as Nyx delved into him deeper, just as he needed.

  “Pfft, hardly,” sounding a little miffed, Nyx sat back and eyed Ignis cautiously.  The Advisor raised a brow and pulled him back down.

  “I apologise, I…have a hard time accepting compliments,” he gasped out, murmuring against Nyx’s mouth.

  “You shouldn’t,” Nyx whispered, “I meant it.”

  Ignis hummed quietly, “then show me.”

  “I can do that,” Nyx murmured, appeased as he massaged Ignis’ prostate with an expert flick of his fingers, Ignis writhing under him.  Ignis had been expecting Nyx to be a somewhat selfish lover, but he was pleasantly surprised that he had been wrong in that regard, the Glaive working to ensure he was fully enjoying it.  “Ready for me, Iggy,” Nyx whispered several minutes later.

  Ignis blinked at the nickname, but nodded, darkened green eyes watching as Nyx reached for a condom and rolled it over his thick length, coating it with extra lube before he lined up and watched Ignis’ face as he circled his hole, teasing just enough for Ignis to swat at his thigh in impatience.

  Nyx smirked and pushed forward, letting his weight force the covered head in.  Ignis bit his lip hard and rolled his hips up, taking more of Nyx in through the slight burn, nothing he couldn’t handle and it meant that he would be feeling it the next day.  A reminder.  Nyx stilled as he bottomed out, giving a little hiss of pleasure as he waited for Ignis to relax and stop clenching down on him so hard.  The moment the tightness abated, Nyx withdrew just a little then thrust back into Ignis forcefully, somehow aware that Ignis needed rough, not gentle.

  Nyx started to alternate between short sharp thrusts and longer deeper rolls of his hips, coaxing panting gasps from Ignis as he clutched at the covers under him.  Ignis felt all his stresses bleed away with every thrust of Nyx’s hips.  Ignis reached up, gripping Nyx by the shoulders and dragging him down, his own cock trapped between them as he rolled them over and settled his knees by Nyx’s hips and began to ride him forcefully.

  “Shit!” Nyx blurted as Ignis ground down on him, hanging onto Ignis’ waist as he undulated above him.  “Astrals that feels good.  _You_ feel good!”  He let out a harsh moan as Ignis rocked on him harder, “you feel amazing.”

  “So…so do you,” Ignis growled.  He could not deny it, sex with Nyx Ulric was turning out to feel unbelievably freeing.  He planted his hands on Nyx’s thighs and leaned back, lifting himself up and down in his lap, impaling himself.  Nyx started rolling up to meet him, their pace becoming frenetic as they chased release.  Nyx’s hand curled around his erection, pumping in time with their movements and Ignis could feel the coiling in his gut.  He bit his lip as he rocked, trying to hold on for as long as he could, perversely intent on making Nyx get off first.

  Nyx, growling deep in his throat, gripped Ignis tighter, fingers blanching the skin white as he rocked up erratically, hissing Ignis’ name and Ignis let himself grind harder as Nyx shouted and pulled him down against his chest, moaning as Ignis clenched sporadically around him, spraying their stomachs.

  Ignis panted through his open mouth as he rolled off and sprawled on the bed, chest rising and falling with every laboured breath.

  “I needed that,” he murmured, his voice rough.

 

  Noct was behaving oddly and Ignis was being distracted by Nyx.  The last month he’d been furtively meeting the Glaive several times a week, often after a suggestive text from Nyx, or a simple demand from Ignis himself, taking a little pride in the fact that Nyx was always so eager to meet him for an hour or two of frantic fucking.

  Something was bothering his Prince and Ignis tried to focus on that, but Nyx kept interrupting his surreptitious investigations of Noct’s behaviour.  Ignis was beginning to think it was something he had done.  Noct would watch him out of the corner of his eyes then turn away when he realised that Ignis was aware of it.  It was perplexing and worrying to the Advisor.  He’d tried to speak to the Prince one night earlier in the week, yet he’d brushed it off. 

  Noct wandered out of the room as his phone buzzed and Ignis swiftly pulled it out of his pocket, flushing as he noted the name on the screen.  Checking to see that Noct was out of hearing he swiped at the screen and answered it.

  “Nyx,” he hissed quietly.

  “Hey, Iggy, wanna meet up tonight, needin’ a little something,” Nyx purred down the phone.

  “Hmm, I’m not sure, perhaps,” Ignis demurred.  While sex was fantastic with Nyx, he’d noticed the Glaive acting a little…affectionate the past week or so, something he wasn’t sure how to handle.  Their arrangement was purely physical, but it seemed Nyx was actually starting to feel something _more_.  It worried Ignis.  His heart belonged elsewhere and he didn’t wish for a messy entanglement.  Nor did he wish to hurt Nyx.  He’d learned the Glaive was softer underneath than he let others see, his arrogant demeanour more for show.

  “Oh, do you need incentive, Iggy, coz I can promise you that I will let you drill into me like you did last time?  And damn, all I wanna do right now is suck on your cock and make you moan…”

  Ignis groaned and ran his hand over his face, “Nyx.”

  “Yeah, just like that, baby,” Nyx murmured, voice husky.

  “Alright, later, my place, I’ll text you when I get home,” he whispered furiously.

  “Mmm, love it when you get all flustered, it’s fuckin’ sexy.  Tell me what you want to do to me,” the Glaive asked suggestively.

    “I can’t talk now, I’m working, something I am sure you are meant to be doing too, you fucking tease…later,” Ignis murmured and ended the call, shaking his head.  Putting his phone back in his pocket he spun to find Noct standing rooted to the spot, his eyes glazed over, mouth open, staring into space.  Ignis panicked and moved towards his Prince.  “Noct…”

  There was no response.

  He stopped in front of Noctis and snapped his fingers in his face to gain his attention, “Noct?  What is wrong, you looked a million miles away, gaping like a fish…” he asked, locking his eyes with the stormy blue of Noct’s as he flicked his gaze up at Ignis, embarrassed.

  “Uhh, nothing,” Noct tried to turn away, but Ignis reached out and grabbed his arm to halt his retreat, Nyx completely forgotten as concern flooded him.

  “That is utter rubbish, Noct, you’ve been staring at me like I have grown an extra head the last few days and now you…you spaced out, please, have I done something to offend you or…” Ignis blurted, pulling Noct to the couch to sit.  Noct folded in on himself on the couch beside him and Ignis reached out a tentative hand, stroking Noct’s back, trying to soothe, pulling back sharply when Noct gasped at the contact and his face colouring a delicate pink that Ignis forced himself not to concentrate on.  He cleared his throat, “I _have_ done something,” Ignis murmured, confused and hurt.  “What is it?  Please, Noct, tell me so I can rectify it, or at the very least apologise for my action.”  The very last thing he ever wanted to do was upset the young man beside him.  The idea that he had done something was abhorrent to him.  Noct bit his lip and shook his head, refusing to speak.  He folded his own hands in his lap, keeping them away, “Noctis, please, I can’t bear the thought that I have distressed you, I would never do so knowingly,” he murmured softly, begging him silently to tell him what he’d done.

  “I know that, Specs, it’s not your fault, I promise,” Noct said quietly as he stared at the carpet at his feet, not once glancing up at Ignis, his posture stiff.

  “But…I did _something_ , it is obvious, you reacted like I had burnt you when I touched you…”

  Noct sighed deeply.  “You say we are friends, but you’ve kept stuff from me and…it hurt that you didn’t bother to tell me,” Noct confessed in a rush.  “You know everything about me, Specs, but…forget it, it obviously isn’t something you want to talk about with me.”

  Ignis blinked in confusion.  What on Eos could Noct be talking about?  “I don’t understand, Noct, what have I kept from you?” he asked softly and Noct glanced up at him, hurt and sad.  Oh Gods, that look tore at his heart.

  “You have a boyfriend,” Noct said accusingly and Ignis’ world came crashing to a halt.

  He flushed and looked away from those hurt blue eyes.  He took a deep breath.  “Ahhh, actually, no, I don’t…not exactly, not in the way you mean,” Ignis mumbled and it was his turn to be uncomfortable.  Astrals, how did Noct know about Nyx, had he seen them together, but no, that couldn’t be it, they’d been so careful. 

  “Huh?  I saw the love bite on your neck and just now, the phone call, if he’s not…” Noct shook his head confused.  Ignis cringed, damn Nyx!

  Ignis ran his fingers through his hair, “shit,” he swore softly.  “If I were in a relationship, a proper relationship with someone, I would tell you, however…I’m not a robot, Noct…I have…needs,” he explained in a rush and kept his head down, embarrassed and flushing bright red at the admission. 

  “Oh…wait…what?”

  Ignis groaned and covered his face with his hands, “it’s just sex…he and I…I don’t…Gods.”

  “So…um…you’re not in love?”

  Ignis gulped, then shot Noct a glance, panicking.  He _was_ in love, just not with Nyx.  He turned his face away again, unable to look at the confused Prince.  “I don’t love him, no, we just…it’s mutually agreed upon…fun, that is all,” he said, searching for the right words.  Noct leaned back on the couch, his shoulders relaxing somewhat and apologised to Ignis.  “Please, don’t apologise to me, I am sorry that you…can we forget this conversation ever happened, I am thoroughly mortified.”

  “Who is he?”

  Ignis rolled his eyes in exasperation, “I am not telling you who he is, Noct.”  He regarded Noct’s expression, not seeing disgust or judgement, only something a little…sad.  “Am I forgiven?”

  “Yeah, Specs, ‘course you are,” Noct mumbled and gave a squawk when Ignis engulfed him in a hug, but then melted into it and hugged back, breathing deeply.  Ignis’ heart was racing and he had to pray to the Astrals that Noct couldn’t feel it.  Having Noct in his arms was a balm to his soul and he leaned into it, then realised he was crossing a line that he’d drawn a long time ago and pulled back, coughing behind his hand to hide his discomfort. 

  He felt incredibly guilty.  He needed to think.

 

  Over the next few weeks, Ignis found himself declining invitations from Nyx more often.  He couldn’t get the hurt look in Noct’s eyes out of his mind.  Sex with Nyx no longer offered the distraction it had before.

  He’d just readied himself for bed and was preparing to pull back the covers when there was a knock on his door.  He glanced at his clock, it was after midnight.  Frowning he made his was to his front door, without his glasses, and swung it open to find the slightly fuzzy form of the Prince on his doorstep, clothes in disarray, hair sticking up at even odder angles than usual.

  “Noct?  Oh…what’s the matter?” Ignis asked quietly as he took in Noct’s appearance.  “Come in, quickly,” he added as he stretched his hand out and gestured for his Prince to enter his apartment.  He closed the door behind them and took in Noct’s whole appearance, he tilted his face up and grimaced at the red eyes and pain expression.  He knew that look.  “Nightmare?  The same one?” He asked softly as he held Noct’s shoulders.  Noct nodded sombrely and Ignis pulled him close, trying not to bury his face in Noct’s hair.  He led Noct to his bedroom and tugged his boots off for him, urging him to lay down. 

  “I’m sorry,” Noct said brokenly, “I just…”

  _Oh Noct!_

  He assured Noct it was fine and made to leave, collecting a blanket to sleep on his couch and allow Noct the privacy of his bed.  Noct made a soft little whine and reached out for him.  Ignis stood like a startled arba, unsure, but then he decided.  Noct needed him, it was just like when he was a child and would crawl into Ignis bed after a bad dream.  He wrapped his arms around Noct when he slid in beside him, making sure to keep his groin away from Noct’s.  Noct nuzzled into him and he tried desperately to not groan.  Gods, he was a terrible person, lusting after the man in his bed, a man who was just seeking comfort from his friend.  He made a decision then.  He had to end it with Nyx once and for all, no more dithering on the subject.  He was using the Glaive and it wasn’t fair to either of them.  He could keep his feelings for Noct quiet, but he couldn’t deny them.

  A knock on his door awakened him and he groaned in annoyance, eyes fluttering open and was greeted with the sight of a shock of disorderly black hair.  Ahh, Noctis.  In his bed.  The knock sounded again and Ignis disentangled himself from the arms around his waist reluctantly, attempting to do so gently and not wake his slumbering Prince.  Noct gave a huff and snuggled into the bed, shuffling into the spot that Ignis vacated.  He smiled indulgently at the picture Noct presented.

  Pulling the door closed quietly behind him, he crossed to the entry to his apartment and wrenched the door open to find Nyx lounging against the wall.

  Oh, Gods, the Cosmos had it in for him today.

  “Nyx,” he said, voice still thick with sleep.

  “Iggy,” Nyx smirked and then walked past him, straight inside.  Ignis pushed down the anxiety that surfaced and sighed deeply.  May as well get this over with now.  Noct was sleeping and he hoped he would stay that way while he had this conversation with Nyx.

  “What are you doing here, it’s barely 7am,” he grunted glancing at his clock, “I was up late and I haven’t had coffee yet.”

  “Aww, c’mon, Iggy, can ya blame me for wanting to see you?” Nyx murmured coming closer.  Too close Ignis thought as he shot a furtive glance towards his bedroom door.  “I’ve missed you.”

  The words were hushed and Ignis snapped his attention back to Nyx, ice blue eyes roving over his dishevelled appearance appreciatively.  Ignis tugged at his soft sleep shirt, ruing the fact that it was half undone and exposing far too much flesh. 

  “I do apologise for that, Nyx, I have been preoccupied of late,” he said weakly.  Nyx closed the distance between them and grabbed him by the hips, dragging him flush with the heat of the Glaive and Ignis moaned at the contact.  Nyx took that as consent to go further, rolling his hips into Ignis’, grinding them together and the spark of desire flared up suddenly in his groin. 

  He shook his head and pulled back, pushing against Nyx’s chest, “stop it, I’m not in the mood,” he growled and turned his face away when Nyx quirked an incredulous brow at him.

  “Yeah, you never are lately, what gives, Iggy?” 

  “And what is that supposed to mean, pray tell?” Ignis spat back, hoping Nyx would take the hint and just _leave_.

  Nyx sighed as he took in Ignis’ closed off stance.  “You’ve been brushing me off, we were all hot and heavy and then all of sudden you don’t want this…”  Nyx stepped closer again and wrapped his arms around him, crushing their mouths together.  Ignis gave in for a moment, moaning into Nyx’s mouth, part annoyance, part desire, then pushed him away again, Nyx giving a little grunt of surprise at the force behind it.

  “I said stop it…I can’t…”

  Nyx gave him a quizzical glance, “why?  You got someone in your bed, Iggy, replaced me have you, is that it?”  Ignis gulped nervously and studiously avoided looking towards his bedroom.  Where Noct was.

  “What business is it of yours if I did, Nyx, we knew this was not serious, or exclusive,” Ignis spat back, trying desperately to cover the fact that there was someone in his bed, just not in the way Nyx was thinking, even if Ignis wanted it to be that way.

  “Maybe I want that to change, Iggy,” Nyx said softly.  “I like you, really like you and I really like what we’ve been doing, it’s amazing…”

  _Oh, Gods no_.

  “Nyx, don’t…please, I don’t want to hurt you,” he said quietly in response, regret evident in his tone and he saw Nyx flinch at the words, anger and hurt flicking over his face.

  “But you’re gonna aren’t you?” Nyx accused him and Ignis wilted a little, then stiffened his shoulders and took a deep breath.

  “I have been meaning to talk to you…” he paused, “you know that I don’t love you, that I can’t…”

  “So, this is about _him_ , whoever that fucker is, he’ll never be good enough for you,” Nyx growled.  Ignis blinked.  He’d thought he hadn’t been that transparent.  Obviously Nyx had picked up on why he wanted something noncommittal between them and was pulling back now.

  “Nyx,” he murmured plaintively, “I…there _is_ someone else, but not…he doesn’t know, he’s…too good for me, I could never…it can’t be.  I thought with you I could…I am sorry,” he ended weakly.

    “You’re wrong, Iggy, you are good enough for anyone,” Nyx said as he took a step closer and put his arms around Ignis who couldn’t protest, only able to shake his head in denial of Nyx’s words.  “I wish it were me, we’re good together.”

  “I’m so sorry, Nyx, I didn’t mean to…” Ignis murmured as their eyes met and Nyx bent his head to press their lips together softly.  A goodbye.

  “I know, it’s not your fault, you’re easy to fall in love with,” Nyx said as he let Ignis go sadly.

  “Oh, Nyx, I…” Ignis choked out, feeling so terribly guilty.

  “No, don’t worry about it, I’ll get over it,” the Glaive said with an attempt at a wry grin that Ignis saw through in an instant.  Nyx was heartbroken and the knowledge stabbed Ignis in the stomach like one of the Glaive’s Kukris.

  He took Nyx’s hand in his and pressed a kiss to his knuckles, “if I hadn’t been…it could have been you, Nyx.  I mean that, you are so much more than people think and I see that.”  He paused as he looked up at Nyx, “you do deserve happiness.  I just can’t give it to you.”

  Nyx brought his free hand up and cupped Ignis’ cheek, “I know, I think I always knew, deep down.  If you ever change your mind…” he trailed off and let the offer hang in the air.  He darted forward and kissed Ignis’ cheek before wrenching away and leaving Ignis standing in the middle of his apartment.

  He stood there for a moment, staring at the door that Nyx had gone through, not feeling any relief, just incredibly sad.  Why couldn’t he have loved Nyx, why couldn’t he let go of the ridiculous fantasy of Noct and let himself be swept away by the force of nature that was the Hero of the Kingsglaive.  He turned and went back to his bed and Noct, who was curled up in a ball, “Noct?” he whispered, but Noct didn’t answer and Ignis crawled back under the covers and gathered the man he loved back in his arms, seeking some sort of comfort.  He kissed Noct’s soft hair and felt the tears pricking at his eyes, he tried to breath, but it came in shuddering gasps and the dam broke.

 

  Standing on Noct’s balcony, he stared unseeing at the city below, wondering how his life had become what it was.  In love with one man, rejecting another that loved him.  He was an utter fool.

  He didn’t even startle when Noct approached and asked if he was ok.  No, he most definitely wasn’t.  But he’d been in love with Noct for years and had plenty of experience in hiding it.  He tried to assure Noctis that he would be alright, yet it seemed the Prince had other thoughts on the subject.

  “Yeah, maybe, but you’re not right now are you?” Noct said crossing his arms and leaning against the rail on the balcony, peering at Ignis carefully, assessing.

  “It doesn’t matter, Noct, please, don’t worry yourself,” Ignis murmured.  Noct placed a hand on his shoulder and Ignis couldn’t help but flinch at the contact.  Gods, he did want Noct to touch him, but he didn’t deserve it.

  “Hey, c’mon, friends, remember?  Unlimited hugs available, shoulder to cry on, ear to chew off,” Noct tried to joke but stalled when Ignis ducked his head.  This was too much.  “Speccy?” Noct said quietly, his hand moving to Ignis back and stroking.  “Did you and your…friend…um…stop?” Noct asked him tentatively.

    Ignis sighed deeply, “we aren’t…seeing each other anymore, but no, that’s not the problem, Noct.”  The problem was that he was in love with Noct and couldn’t ever entertain the idea of being with him.

  “Right, that’s it,” Noct said and dragged a reluctant Ignis back inside and pushed him down on the couch.  He allowed himself to be dragged and sat like he was on autopilot.  “What’s eating at you, I hate seeing you so…” Noct waved his hand around uselessly and plonked himself on the floor in front of Ignis so that he couldn’t avoid looking at him.

  “Noct, get off the floor,” Ignis said flatly.

  “Nope, staying right here until you spill the beans, Speccy, I’m the mopey one, not you,” Noct retorted with a half-smile that teased a quirk from Ignis’ lips.  He could never resist that silly smile from his Prince.  It was far too adorable

  “Fine, get a sore derriere then, I’ll stay here on the nice comfortable couch,” Ignis snarked back, a hint of his usual self returning.

  “Derriere?  Why can’t you just say ass like everyone else?” Noct groaned, but Ignis could see he was pleased, a little bright spark lighting his stormy blue eyes.

  Ignis couldn’t help himself, “ass,” he intoned seriously and delighted when Noct giggled, oh, how he loved that rare sound.  “Or perhaps I should say arse, or butt, would that please your Highness?” he mused and flicked his gaze over the amused Prince at his feet.

  “Hey, we’re meant to be getting to the ‘bottom’ of the matter,” Noct sniggered, exceedingly pleased with his pun and Ignis tried to stifle the snort, then the chuckle and gave up, letting out giggles of his own.  Noct knew his weakness for word play and puns and was using it to good effect now.

  “Thank you,” he gasped as he wiped his eyes and replaced his glasses over his nose, “I needed some sense ‘noct’ into me,” he sniggered at his own ridiculous pun and the outright giggled when Noct rolled his eyes and laughed along with him.

  “Hehe, no prob Specs, I love it when you laugh, it’s cute,” Noct chuckled.

  Ignis stopped laughing and levelled a stare at Noct, “cute?”  Did Noct just call him cute?  “I am _not_ cute, Noctis Lucis Caelum, I am…dignified,” he said smugly, trying to hide the smirk pulling at his lips.  Gods, were they _flirting_?

  “Dignified?  Ha, you’re cute if I say so and I do,” Noct said, poking Ignis in the chest.  “I’ll make a fuckin’ decree or something.”  He put on his mock serious ‘Prince’ voice that Ignis found to be at once utterly silly, yet completely disarming, attempting to be regal, “I hereby declare that all of Lucis shall recognise Ignis Scientia as cute, especially when he giggles.”

  “And, I, Ignis Scientia, Advisor to the Prince, hereby table a motion that said Prince shall be henceforth known as adorable,” Ignis intoned, booping Noct on the nose with a long finger, then ruffling his hair affectionately.

  “Adorable?  Pfft, I’m awesome,” Noct huffed, “surely you can come up with something better than adorable?”

  “Says the one who called _me_ cute,” Ignis drawled.

  _Yes, there was something very flirtatious about this particular conversation._

  Ignis almost fainted at the Prince’s next words.

  “You don’t want to be cute, what about gorgeous?  Coz you’re definitely that…And handsome, and sexy…” Noct said softly, meeting his eyes cautiously.  He stared back incredulously, thoroughly enamoured and trying to hold back the rush of emotions Noct’s words were causing.  “And super smart, which is also really sexy, and caring and kind and…” he swallowed as Ignis refused to look away, a blush creeping its way over his cheeks as he took in the nervous appearance of Noct.  It seemed the words were genuine, heartfelt.  He watched the adam’s apple in Noct’s through bob with his swallow, “and loveable,” he added quietly, “especially that.”

  _Oh.  OH!_

  His eyes flicked from Noct’s to the luscious lips that he was desperate to kiss, his tongue darting out to wet his own, “Noct?” he whispered as he looked back up to the deep pools of blue that he could drown in happily.  Noct slid his hand up and placed it carefully on Ignis’ thigh, and it sent little sparks through Ignis, his breath catching in his throat.

  “Ignis,” Noct answered, his tone husky and Ignis could have died right then and there, a happy man at hearing his Prince say his name like that.  They were drawn together like two magnets and Ignis could feel Noct’s soft panting breaths on his own heated face.  His hand came up of its own volition and curled at the nape, tangling in the soft raven locks of his hair, urging Noct closer, both their eyes still open.  They paused when their lips were almost touching, tantalisingly close and Ignis fluttered his eyes shut as Noct surged forward.

  _He’s kissing me!_

  Ignis groaned thickly and pulled Noct closer into his arms, their mouths finding a rhythm and he parted his lips, flicking his tongue out, seeking Noct’s, desperate to taste him, his brain going blank of all else as Noct’s tongue met his own and they danced together, arousal coursing through his veins like molten lava.   

  He was dreaming, he had to be, this couldn’t possibly be real.

  Could it?

  It was, and so much more than any dream he’d ever had.  The utter bliss of having Noct in his arms, of feeling Noct’s bare skin against his, the delicious way that Noct had reduced him to a moaning puddle, the beauty of the man who had been under him as he rode him, chasing their release, it made him blush and send spark of desire rushing through him all over again.

  But it was the words Noct had said after, contentment had settled in his soul as Noct had told him he loved him, that he wanted to be Ignis’, that he _was_ Ignis’, that had been overwhelming.  Ignis snuggled against the naked form of his sleeping Prince, and revelled in his scent, his warmth, placing a hand over the place where his heart beat in his chest, knowing that it belonged to Ignis, just as his own beat a rhythm just for Noctis and only Noctis.

  “I love you,” he whispered, his voice cracking as tears formed in his eyes, still uncomprehending of the fact that he could say it and know that it was returned.

  Noct stirred in his arms, his sleepy murmur for Ignis’ ears alone.

  “I love you too."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yes, yes, I know, I kinda did the whole 'fade to black' thing at the end there with the scene between Noct and Ignis, but that was covered (extensively) in Caeca Invidia Est, so if you're looking for IgNoct smut, try that one. Besides, this one was already longer than the other story and I had to end it somewhere. This was written to cover how Ignis ended up with Nyx, and what he was going through while not knowing Noct was pining for him.


End file.
